A lesson in Dance
by Necco Sanzio
Summary: Cute fluffy SB/RL. Extremely light slash. Sirius shows Remus how to impress girls.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters in it.

**I **rated it teen only because there is slight sexuality in it, and I was just staying on the safe side. =D

**A lesson in Dance**

It was one in the morning. Stars scattered about the sky like little pepper dots, and the moon was in a waning crescent. Lupin felt calm with each day that brought him closer to his favorite time of the month (no moon). It was still dark; it would be for a while longer. The light poured into the common room, and illuminated the book Lupin was meekly flipping through. He didn't even hear the portrait slide open. James plopped down next to him in the same plush chair and yawned. Lupin tensed and shut the book he was reading with care. Both Sirius and James lacked a basic understanding of personal space. He decided he didn't mind that so much.

"Can I help you, James?" he asked with a tentative smile. James looked as though he had just run a mile. Sirius barged in through the doors holding a bag; however a portion of his shoulder was missing, where he had the invisibility cloak resting.

"Yes you can, Moony," Sirius said in a matter-of-fact tone. He placed the bag down, and helped James up. "Where's Peter?" he asked glancing around. It seemed more of an observation, as if the question held no real importance.

"He's asleep, like the rest of our house. So did you two have fun?"

"Loads," James responded. He pulled out two thick books. "Moony, these books look boring as at hell. Why did you want them again?" he asked laying down several vials of herbs and then a large amount of practical jokes from Zonko's joke shop.

"Zonko's closes at eleven, what did you do for the next three hours?" He asked curiously. Sirius and James shared that stupid grin. "Never mind. Well, I see you got the things I've asked for. Thanks. It's certainly makes healing up after the full moon easier." Sirius picked up a glass.

"I still don't see how a bunch of plants can heal up some cuts. You know- you could just use magic-?" Sirius started.

"I am. Potions are magic. I'm running low on my healing salves. Remember last time?" Sirius threw James a foolish grin. James grinned back.

"Oy, Moony have you been studying this whole time?" he asked picking up a small pile of papers beside his friend. "Herbology essay, transfiguration homework? What? You did this already?" James walked over curiously.

"Ah, Sirius, even I did that assignment. I need to make sure I have time for Lily during the ball." He said grabbing the papers roughly and handing them back to Remus. "Who're you going with again?" Sirius threw himself down next to Remus, who tensed, but this time- unlike when James had done this, he felt a small knot churning in his stomach.

"Whoever I want to go with." He said with a catty smirk. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know, there's a perfectly good chair right over there." He said pointing to it. James sat down in it, and Remus sighed.

"What about you, Remus?" Sirius asked making himself comfortable. He pulled the cloak over himself, and Remus sighed. Now he was missing both of his thighs.

"I'm not going with anyone." Sirius pulled off the cloak and sat up, putting more weight on Remus, who winced. "Sirius- that hurts."

"W what do you mean? Not going with anyone? Wasn't there that Ravenclaw girl?" he asked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"We've spoken once, I'm not you. Even if I go to the ball it wouldn't be worth it. I don't have a date. Even if I did, I couldn't dance with her, I don't know how. It would be too close to the full moon anyway-?" Sirius rolled off him, crashing onto the floor. He sprang up.

"What? You don't know how to dance? Everyone knows how to ballroom dance. Didn't you watch McGonagall?" Remus felt his face heat up. "Moony! How do you expect to be a notorious womanizer if you can't even dance well?"

"Simple, I don't." he responded leaning forward to gather his ingredients from the table.

"What? That's absurd. I'm finding you a date if it's the last thing I do. But first," He said standing Lupin up. "You need to lean to dance." Lupin watched Sirius take an invisible partner, and begin to waltz around the room. Lupin watched in awe. It actually seemed as though someone was there with him.

"How can you- how do you-?" Sirius stopped and grinned.

"Because mother was crazy. I can play two chords on the piano, and get a French girl in bed. That was the extent of my language lessons." James chuckled. "Us aristocrats, you know." he said with a shrug. "Regulus is a lot better off with that stuff than I am. Of course I can tango better." He held out his hand. "Did you watch my feet?" Remus gaped, and realized the direction this was going in.

"Oh no." He said stepping back, and falling into the chair again. James seemed entertained. Remus wondered where they found the energy. Sirius pulled him close, and any protest he might have gave died right there in his throat. Sirius just started moving, and Remus glanced down awkwardly at their feet.

"Follow, Moony. Follow my lead, and watch, because you're leading next." Remus looked at James awkwardly. He waved with a grin, and got comfortable. Remus jumped. Sirius had his hand at his waist. This was utter torture.

After several box steps, and an explanation of how to lead, Remus felt only slightly more comfortable. Sirius stepped back, and raised an eyebrow. "You looked frazzled. How am I supposed to follow if you're asleep?" he asked. Remus blushed.

"I'm sorry." He shook the haze from his mind. "Right." He took his friends hand awkwardly, and placed the other at Sirius' waist. He tried to move, and very soon got the hang of it. Remus and Sirius danced until Remus lost his footing and fell back onto the ground laughing. Sirius kneeled down next to him.

"That's how you get a girl, mate. All that fancy stuff; dancing, chocolate, French, and two chords on the piano. But I don't have time to teach you all that. Now that we have this down, you're good?" Remus nodded, and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Okay, and just don't fall. What do you think, James?" James clapped in mock enthusiasm. He got up, and looked at an enchanted calendar, which had a Quidditch team flying around like mad on it. James counted something up.

"Only- Guys, there's a full moon the night of the Yule ball." He said with something of a puzzled look. Sirius glanced at James, then to Lupin who seemed once again despondent.

"…Go figure. That's alright. You two have fun. I better get these stored up." Remus began to pick up bottle after bottle of ingredients. Go figure. He couldn't even catch a break. he felt to flattered when Sirius offered to find him a date. he didn't want a date, but Sirius showed such... concern for him. Whatever, it was better not to waist their time, he thought. Suddenly two pairs of hands began to help him. He looked up.

"Well, James certainly will, but I'll make sure not to make plans." Remus felt his heart skip several beats in his chest. That's what it felt like anyway. "Make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't do," he advised James. "Moony and I will just have to go alone." Remus bit the inside of his lip. Alright, so maybe he did catch a break. A big one.

"I don't know if Lily would appreciate that." Remus laughed, and together they placed everything back in the bag, before stuffing it under the couch (their usual hiding place.) Sirius and James fought each other over the Zonko's items.

"Hey, Sirius, hold up." James glanced back, and ascended the stairs without any further reluctance. Sirius shot Remus that charming smirk.

"Yes?" he drawled, moving arrogantly in front of Lupin so he couldn't ascend the stairs. he rested his hand against the wall, blocking the stairwell. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." And he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Sirius' cheek. He continued up to bed, ducking under Sirius' arm. He was content for once. Sirius looked as though he might have fallen over.

"W what was that? C come back here and explain that, Moony! James? James! Moony just-?"

"Shut up, Padfoot." James mumbled slipping into bed. Remus was climbing in as well. Remus smiled.

"Why Padfoot, your blushing." Sirius couldn't help but flush more. "Bonne Nuit," He said turning over. Sirius crawled over to his bed, and sunk in, and muttered 'Goodnight,' right back. Sirius smiled inwardly, and shut his eyes. He slept well that night, with Remus in his dreams.


End file.
